Talk:Form
What can a formed character do? can they emote? if they can that would bring up some interesting screen shots of Avatar of Dwayna pointing at the form Avatar of Dwayna. --Jamie 05:17, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :I could drum with it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:34, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Will the forms also change the Divine Aura? 404notfound 03:12, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Are there non-elite forms? All the "Avatar of ..." skills say "Elite Form", but there aren't any non-elite Forms. Lester Dragonshield 11:52, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :correct, there are no non-elite forms - is that your question? (talk) 11:54, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, that was my question. Do you have trouble comprehending English? Lester Dragonshield 11:59, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::The wiki's naming convention is to class all gold-bordered skills as Elite in front, regardless of whether there are non-elite skills of that type. This is to future-proof us against the possibility of non-elite forms. Kessel 05:45, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::I don't believe he has trouble understanding English- you, however, do appear to have trouble writing it. You yourself say "there aren't any non-elite Forms," so your question doesn't really seem like much of a question.24.53.130.233 00:08, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I wouldn't be surprised if there was a non-elite monster-only form in Nightfall. -- Gordon Ecker 19:55, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::And they just released a spoiler-filled screenshot (even if it is just spoilers for the second mission) of someone using what appears to be Avatar of Abaddon. -- Gordon Ecker 19:37, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Monster Skill most likely. --Theeth (talk) 19:46, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::That would be Commander Varesh actually. --Curse You 03:07, 12 November 2006 (CST) ::::::::Yeah, currently there's only the five elite forms, although there could be monster-only forms in the elite mission or other non-elite forms in c4. -- Gordon Ecker 23:52, 15 November 2006 (CST) Hard interrupt? Alright, I admit - I'm at a loss here. Does that mean that all actions, including emotes, are stopped without any chance of preventing it? I didn't play around with the forms for very long, but I guess it'd make sense, if only to stop Dervishes from reverting to their regular form while still dancing like, say, a male Warrior. --Black Ark 06:33, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :My impression of "hard interrupt" was an interrupt which interrupts any type of skill, but I've rarely heard anyone use the term. The article seems to use it to mean an interrupt that cannot be prevented. Unless someone can support the article's use, feel free to remove the term. --68.142.14.106 10:23, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::That's not a real term to my knowledge, I think they were trying to create a new term. The way the interrupt works (through mantra of resolve, through anti-knockdown) can only currently be reproduced by pressing the "supress action" key (default = escape) while casting--no enemy can force that. Although, along the same lines, no enemy can force a Form to end (to my knowledge). --Alekti 10:59, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::To be pedantic, you mean the old cancel action, not the new suppress action. --68.142.14.106 11:05, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::If you cancel an action, you still pay the skill cost but the skill doesn't take effect and doesn't need to recharge. That sounds exactly like skill failure. -- Gordon Ecker 20:05, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Basically, if you're doing /anything/ at the end of a form it stops. Attacking, casting, whatever. You begin to stand there like a fool, if I recall correctly. Kessel 05:30, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Did anyone check whether a skill that's in mid-activation needs to recharge like with direct or indirect (such as knockdown or death) interruption or is able to be reactivated immediately like with skill failure and cancelled skills? -- Gordon Ecker 02:43, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Recharge Where the skills themselves have a short (from what i remember, 5 second) recharge, why do they all say "this skill is disabled for 120 seconds"? The only reason I can think is if it's interrupted mid-cast. Is it just that, or are there other possibilities in terms of recharge? Hmm, i guess another one could be the use of QZ to speed up the recharge. Any thoughts? Bubbinska 04:38, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, it's probably just for balance. If forms were easy to shut down, it would be hard to balance them without shortening the durations and recharge times. -- Gordon Ecker 19:55, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Mesmer copying I recalled previous patch notes saying they couldn't be taken with Arcane Mimicry, but what about Inspired Enchantment and Arcane Thievery? --136.142.163.55 13:06, 31 October 2006 (CST) "Elite form" is neither spell nor enchancement, so it can't be stolen in such way. I think I'm correct?Archeont 09:28, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Where all else fails, Simple Thievery might work. --Theeth (talk) 10:41, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Why not just have a Dervish Secondary and equip a form? There is no way to have a form last any longer than 15 seconds on a Secondary Dervish, unless you use a blessing from a God's Avatar (the ones found at statues). Not even Signet of Illusions can do anything, becuase it only works on spells. --Curse You 03:07, 12 November 2006 (CST) :::We're curous? Some of us actually use the "Thievery" skills as part of our build? They're nice to round out a shutdown build.--136.142.163.55 16:02, 27 November 2006 (CST) Am I the only one here who thinks that these are really overrated? I cant count the number of times while joining a group with my dervish that iv been asked "Wh4t foRm r U UsiInG!!!11!!1111!!!"--Coloneh RIP 22:42, 8 December 2006 (CST) Notes It says forms are always elite skills. This should be changed as the forms in Dwayna Vs Grenth are not elite :they are holiday skills, i really dont think they count--Coloneh RIP 18:18, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::They wouldn't count, since the skills in the event are event-only, and do not affect gameplay. Nalee Everborn 03:38, 29 December 2006 (CST)